Dias melhores
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Aquela era uma data importante para Winry, mas será que sempre esquecido Edward Elric conseguirá lembrar antes que seja tarde demais? One shot concluida


**Dias melhores**

_Resumo: Aquela era uma data importante para Winry, mas será que sempre esquecido Edward Elric conseguirá lembrar antes que seja tarde demais?_

_Nota da autora: Este é meu primeiro fic de FMA. Uma tentativa se Winry e Edward, espero que gostem. Estou republicando (de novo), toda vez que eu olho essa fic acho um erro... Isso que dá não pedir pra ninguém revisar. Enfim, espero que seja a última vez que eu precise fazer isso. _

O sol ainda entrava timidamente pela janela entreaberta do quarto de Winry. A jovem estava debruçada sobre a mesa em um sono profundo, um amontoado de papéis embaixo de si e peças de um auto-mail que montava estavam espalhados por todos os lados. O diairia começar, mas jovem mecânica não parecia que iria despertar tão cedo.

Talvez essa fosse a intenção dela. Dormir um pouco mais, mas era impossível conseguir fazer isso quando Edward estava passando uma temporada – forçada era verdade – em sua casa para concertar o braço que mais uma vez conseguira a proeza de quebrar.

Acordou assustada quando ouviu um estrondo vindo do lado de fora da casa, e por sorte não encontrou o chão por despertar de um modo tão inesperado. Bocejou olhando distraidamente para os lados, e assim que reuniu forças foi até a janela para ver o que acontecera e ainda chegou a tempo de ver Ed saindo do meio de um amontoado de madeira que o major Armstrong havia cortado.

– Está fora de forma, Nii-san! – Al dizia rindo fazendo com que Edward ficasse mais vermelho ainda.

– Fora de forma coisa nenhuma! – ele retrucou irritado.

– Ele é baixinho demais para vencer você, Alphonse – vovó Pinako disse não parecendo se importar com a expressão de revolta de Ed.

– QUEM É BAIXINHO, SUA VELHA CADUCA? – Ed gritou a plenos pulmões fazendo o movimento de que iria atrás da senhora que já fechava a porta da casa, mas Al o deteve.

– Nós não podemos lutar em pé de igualdade, Nii-san – Al disse em um tom tristonho. – Essa armadura...

– Eu vou devolver o seu corpo! – Edward o interrompeu, mas seu tom não era mais irritado ou zangado, ele estava com aquele olhar sério que adquira depois de tantos anos lutando para encontrar alguma pista sobre a Pedra Filosofal. – Eu já disse que vou, e eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. É só a Winry terminar de consertar o meu braço e nós voltamos para cidade central, mas você sabe como aquela garota é preguiçosa e...

Ele não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois uma chave de fenda voadora o acertou bem em cheio no meio da testa e o rapaz foi arremessado para trás.

– FICOU DOIDA, WINRY? – Edward gritou levando a mão a testa que certamente iria ganhar um galo enorme.

– NÃO VOU CONSERTAR SEU AUTO-MAIL! – ela gritou em resposta batendo a janela com força. Pode ouvir as exclamações de revolta do rapaz, mas cruzou os braços enquanto largava-se na cama.

Havia coisas que realmente não mudavam. Já devia estar acostumada afinal há anosaquele tipo de cena sempre se repetia, mas não conseguia aceitar que ele não iria lembrar. É claro que não iria! Edward Elric não conseguia lembrar nem a data do próprio aniversário imagine uma data importante como aquela!

– Por quê...? – Winry murmurou com o olhar perdido. Por que sempre se importava tanto do fato de Edward nunca lembrar de nada? O conhecia há tempos, sabia exatamente os defeitos e as qualidades que ele possuía, como uma irmã que conhecia cada passo que o irmão havia dado. – Droga! – ela sussurrou fechando as mãos e abaixando a cabeça.

Uma irmã que jamais se sentira como tal, mas que sabia assim ser considerada por ele.

– Winry? – ela tratou de tentar melhorar sua expressão e foi rapidamente abrir a porta do quarto para vovó Pinako. – O café já está pronto.

– Eu já vou, vovó – Winry disse tentando sorrir.

– O que é isto em seus olhos? – a velha senhora perguntou com o cenho franzido enquanto levava uma das mãos ao rosto da neta.

– Na-nada – Winry falou um pouco nervosa enquanto se afastava dela. – Eu passei a noite acordada tentando descobrir que peça se soltou do auto-mail do Ed, não estou conseguindo encontrar o problema, já desmontei tudo e nada. Estou com olheiras horrendas, mas vou ficar bem, só preciso de um banho.

Pinako não pareceu ficar muito convencida, mas acabou saindo e deixando que a neta fosse tomar seu banho.

Assim que ela fechou a porta Winry respirou profundamente. Tinha que ser mais cuidadosa, não queria preocupar sua avó com lágrimas que não conseguia conter.

Ela tomou um longo banho. Tinha a impressão de que a água morna que tocava o seu corpo trazia novas forças para enfrentar o dia que viria, e só deixaria a que a dorde não poder fazer nada para ajudar os irmãos Elric, além de restaurar o auto-mail de Ed, só voltasse quando a noite caísse e já estivesse sozinha novamente. Até lá, agiria como sempre, implicando com Ed, rindo da cara emburrada dele quando o chamasse de baixinho afinal tinha que demonstrar felicidadepor tê-los mais uma vez em sua casa.

Ainda do alto da escada pode ouvir os gritos revoltados de Ed, possivelmente vovó Pinako estava mais uma vez implicando por causa da altura do alquimista. Suspirou enquanto revirava os olhos. Decididamente haviam coisas que não mudavam.

– Quer parar de gritar, Ed? – Winry disse enquanto ocupava um lugar à mesa.

– É tudo culpa dessa velha minúscula e babaca! – Ed resmungou emburrado cruzando os braços sobre o peito e virou o rosto.

– Você que reclama demais, maníaco por alquimia – Winry disse despreocupada enquanto começava a se servir.

– Oras! Estou cansado de ficar aqui, e ainda por cima essa velha fica me enchendo! – Ed exclamou chateado. – Quando você vai terminar de concertar o meu auto-mail? Não está conseguindo descobrir qual é o problema, Winry? Será que vai ser uma mecânica renomada assim?

– Você é um idiota, Edward! – Winry disse entre os dentes.

– Foi você que começou – Ed retrucou tranquilamente.

– A vovó vai consertar – Winry respondeu balançando levemente os ombros. – E dá próxima vez que quebrar não venha correndo pra cá, eu não vou mais concertar auto-mail nenhum seu!

– Até parece – Ed riu despreocupado.

– Eu estou falando sério – Winry disse irritada e com vontade acertar outra chave de fenda na cara dele e só não fez isso porque não estava com nenhuma por perto. – E toma logo esse leite senão vai continuar baixinho o resto da vida...

– Eu não sou baixinho – Ed retrucou entre os dentes.

– Até parece – Winry devolveu com sarcasmo.

Alphonse, que estava fazendo companhia ao irmão, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa quase a fazendo virar por causa do peso da armadura e fez com que Ed e Winry esquecessem a discussão e fossem brigar com ele.

– Vou para o meu quarto – ela anunciou assim que terminou de tomar café.

– Hey... O meu auto-mail – Ed disse após revirar os olhos.

– Eu já disse que não quero mais saber! – Winry disse dando os ombros e deixou a cozinha.

– Teimosa – Ed resmungou contrariado.

– Nii-san – Al começou a falar sem graça. – Custa pedir desculpas a ela?

– PEDIR DESCULPAS? POR QUE EU VOU PEDIR DESCULPAS? FOI ELA QUE COMEÇOU! – Ed gritou completamente descontrolado, e deixou o lugar espumando de raiva.

– Os dois são teimosos – Al murmurou inconformado.

– Winry está aborrecida por que Ed não lembrou que dia é hoje – Pinako disse fazendo com que Alphonse pulasse na cadeira.

– Desde quando a senhora está aí, vovó? – ele perguntou. A velhinha sorriu enquanto balançava os ombros. – Ed esqueceu... Mas que dia é hoje? Não é aniversário da Winry nem nada.

– Edward nunca foi bom com datas, mas essa é complicada, nem sei como Winry sabe, é demais pedir que vocês se lembrem o dia em que se conheceram... – Pinako falou com calma.

– O dia em que nos conhecemos? – Al repetiu um pouco pensativo. – Minhas lembranças estão confusas, eu não me lembro direito...

– Winry me contou o que aconteceu com você e Ed naquele dia no hospital – Pinako disse fazendo um leve gesto com as mãos. – Não se preocupe, suas memórias vão voltar assim que você recuperar o seu corpo. E, lembrar o dia em que vocês se conheceram é realmente pedir demais.

– Eu lembro que... – Al começou após ficar alguns minutos em silêncio. – Ed achou que Winry era chorona demais.

– Sim, mas de quem foi a idéia de fazer aquela boneca para Winry? Ele a achava chorona, mas gostava dela – Pinako disse com um leve sorriso.

– E Winry chorou quando tentamos – Al riu um pouco. – Ed passou mais de uma semana resmungando que ela era uma menina muito chata. Será que um dia, vovó Pinako, nós vamos voltar a ter esses momentos? Agora nós nunca...

– Aproveite o momento, Alphonse, vocês estão aqui, Edward e Winry brigando como sempre, longe de qualquer problema da cidade central – Pinako disse bondosa.

– A senhora tem razão, vovó Pinako! – Alphonse exclamou animado levantando-se de uma vez e derrubando tudo que estava em cima mesa. – Desculpe! – ele pediu sem graça.

– Tudo bem, menino, tudo bem – Pinako disse após um suspiro. – Vá procurar o seu irmão.

Alphonse não pensou duas vezes antes de deixar a cozinha. Passou pela sala procurando pelo irmão, mas nem sinal dele. Assim que abriu a porta principal viu o irmão sentado na grama com uma expressão ainda irritada no rosto.

– Nii-san... – Al o chamou com cautela.

– Se você veio dizer que eu tenho que pedir desculpas para Winry pode dar meia volta – Ed exclamou emburrado.

– Não é isso – Al disse balançando levemente as mãos. – Apesar de achar que dizer "Desculpe-me" uma vez na vida não vai te matar, é como uma injeção, não dói nada.

– Quem disse que injeção não dói? – Ed retrucou revirando os olhos. – E se alguém tem que pedir desculpas é a Winry, afinal eu estou pagando e ela trabalhando.

– Eu não vim falar da Winry – Al exclamou para por um ponto final naquela conversa. – Quer dizer, ela faz parte do que eu vim falar.

– O que é? – Ed perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Já que estamos aqui sem fazer nada podíamos ir até o lago – Al disse animado. – Você pode chamar a Winry e vamos os três juntos.

– Você não pode se molhar – Ed respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – Não acho uma boa idéia irmos até lá, você pode cair.

– Nii-san! – Al exclamou revoltado. – Não seja criança! Isso é desculpa porque você não quer chamar a Winry! Você tem medo dela!

– Eu não tenho medo de nada! – Ed retrucou amarrando a cara.

– Tem sim! – Al retrucou no mesmo tom que o irmão. – De injeção!

– Injeções são inúteis! – Ed resmungou cruzando os braços.

– E tem medo da Winry – Al disse fazendo com que Ed grunhisse baixinho.

– Eu já disse que não! – exclamou o mais velho.

– Então vá até lá e a chame! – Al desafiou.

– Você duvida? – Ed perguntou estreitando os olhos.

– Sim, Nii-san! Você tem medo de que ela te receba com outra chave de fenda no meio da testa! – Al disse amofinado daquela discussão.

Ed não disse nada. Apenas se levantou e foi direção da casa.

– Consegui, Den – Al disso ao cachorro que estivera sentado ao lado de Ed o tempo todo. – O que o Nii-san tem de teimoso tem que de esquentado.

Edward subiu as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar da casa em passos duros. Detestava quando Al duvidava de suas palavras. Havia dito que não tinha medo de Winry e realmente não tinha.

Parou em frente a porta do quarto dela, mas não bateu. Ficou lá, com a mão erguida indeciso sobre o que fazer. E se além da chave de fenda ela resolvesse jogar as porcas e parafusos em cima dele?

– Eu não tenho medo dela – murmurou decidido. – Tá bom, só um pouco de receio talvez.

Mas jamais deixaria que Winry ou Al soubessem disso.

– Winry? – Ed a chamou enquanto batia levemente na porta.

Ele ouviu um estrondo de coisas caindo, possivelmente eram as porcas e os parafusos, e não demorou muito para que a garota abrisse a porta desconfiada.

– O que quer agora? – Winry perguntou aborrecida. – Eu não vou olhar mais para aquele seu auto-mail...

– Vamos ao lago? – Ed perguntou fazendo com que ela parasse de falar e o encarasse surpresa.

– Ao lago? – ela repetiu confusa.

– É, Winry, você não está surda ainda! – Ed retrucou fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Al está entediado e quer dar uma volta. Quero saber se você quer ir junto.

– Ah, o Alphonse está entediado – Winry disse em um murmúrio enquanto abaixava a cabeça. – Eu vou. Irei só trocar de roupa.

Ed balançou a cabeça levemente enquanto dizia que iria esperar no jardim.

Winry fechou a porta atrás de si e suspirou. Por um segundo chegara a pensar que Ed havia lembrado. Pensara que ele iria levá-la ao lugar onde haviam se conhecido, mas pelo jeito tudo não passara de impressão.

Pouco tempo depois os três caminhavam em silêncio pelos caminhos pouco movimentados de Rizembool. Al ia mais a frente distraído e tentando não assustar os pássaros que se aproximavam. Ed e Winry andavam lado a lado, mas completamente alheios um a presença do outro.

– Quando você ver Elysia e a Sra. Hughes diga que eu estou com saudades – Winry disse fitando os próprios pés.

– Por que você não vai até a Cidade Central visitá-las? – Ed perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Você não me quer por lá – Winry respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

– Eu nunca disse isso – Ed retrucou irritado.

– Nem precisa – Winry disse maneando a cabeça. – Você só lembra que eu existo quando quebra o seu braço.

Ed abriu a boca para responder, mas haviam chegado ao lago, e Winry se afastou de Ed indo até a margem para tocar a água.

A jovem sorriu enquanto sua mente era tomada por lembranças. Fora exatamente naquele lugar que encontrara Ed e Al pela primeira vez.

_------ Flashback -----------_

_Caminhava sozinha. Era um dia bonito, o sol brilhava forte no céu e as águas cristalinas do lago pareciam convidá-la para um mergulho, mas Winry estava aborrecida demais para prestar atenção no clima. _

– _Eles não podiam ter me deixado aqui! – Winry exclamou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Eu queria ter ido para Ishbar com eles!_

_Winry continuou andando até a margem, ajoelhou-se e jogou um pouco de água no rosto para limpar as lágrimas, e depois ficou algum tempo fitando sua imagem refletida. _

– _É injusto... – murmurou levantando-se e virando-se para voltar para a casa de sua avó e deu de cara com um garoto que estava atrás dela. Winry gritou quando se desequilibrou, o menino tentou ajudá-la segurando-a pelo braço, mas os dois acabaram caindo no lago. _

– _Nii-san! – outro menino exclamou exasperado. – Você está bem? _

– _Seu garoto burro! – Winry exclamou jogando água no rosto dele. – Não sabe que não deve ficar atrás de ninguém? _

– _Você que é tonta por não olhar por onde anda! – Ed retrucou enquanto tomava impulso para sair. _

– _COMO É QUE É? – Winry gritou revoltada. – Hey... Pode me ajudar a sair! – acrescentou quando notou que ele não iria fazer nada. _

– _Sai sozinha – Ed resmungou após girar os olhos. – Eu cai na água por sua culpa. _

– _Minha nada! Você que estava atrás de mim! – Winry tornou a dizer jogando mais água no rosto dele. _

– _Vem, eu te ajudo – Al falou sorrindo enquanto estendia a mão para ela. _

_Winry não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar a ajuda dele. _

– _Afinal de contas, quem é você? – Ed perguntou sem rodeios fazendo com que Winry amarasse a cara novamente. _

– _Vou passar uma temporada na casa da minha avó até meus pais voltarem para me buscar – Winry disse tremendo um pouco por causa do frio. – Meu nome é Winry Rockbell._

– _Neta da velha doida – Ed resmungou cruzando os braços. _

– _Olha o que você fala da minha avó! – Winry exclamou acertando a mão na cabeça dele. _

– _E pelo jeito a neta é tão doida quando a velha! – Ed exclamou bufando de raiva. _

– _E você é um baixinho chato – Winry disse sorrindo docemente. _

– _Quem você tá chamando de baixinho? – Ed perguntou entre os dentes. _

– _Eu sou mais alta que você então... É baixinho! – Winry continuou sorrindo o irritando ainda mais._

– _Nii-san... – Al falou tentando colocar um ponto final naquela discussão. – Ela é uma visita, seja educado! _

_Ed virou o rosto e bufou. _

– _Meu nome é Alphonse Elric e este é o meu irmão mais velho, Edward – Al os apresentou enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela e sorria. – Vai ser muito legal ter você por aqui uns dias. _

– _Por que você estava chorando? – Ed perguntou sem virar o rosto para fitá-la._

_Winry arregalou os olhos. Então ele estava atrás dela, a observando? _

– _Ah... Estou com saudade dos meus pais – ela respondeu um pouco sem graça. – Eles disseram que seria perigoso e pediram que eu ficasse aqui. _

– _Nosso pai também está fora e nem por isso estamos chorando – Ed disse balançando levemente os ombros. _

– _Eles vão voltar, Winry – Al falou sorrindo. _

– _E, qualquer coisa, nós estamos sempre por aí, se você quiser brincar para se sentir menos sozinha é só falar – Ed completou virando o rosto e sorriu também. _

_Winry balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto pela primeira vez em semana sorria de verdade para alguém._

_----- Final do Flashback ------ _

– Eram bons tempos… - Winry murmurou sorrindo.

Virou-se e deu de cara com Ed que estava atrás dela. Foi como se a cena se repetisse, mas dessa vez, ele conseguiu segurá-la e impediu que ela caísse na água. Winry sentiu o coração acelerar dentro do peito quando percebeu o quanto estavam próximos. Com certeza seu rosto estava bem avermelhado. Ela sabia que deveria dizer para ele soltá-la de uma vez, mas sua voz se perdera em algum lugar.

– Nii-san! Não vá derrubar a Winry na água! – Al exclamou fazendo com que os dois se assustassem. Dito e feito, no segundo seguinte os dois já estavam dentro do lago.

– EDWARD! – Winry gritou revoltada.

– Foi sem querer – Ed disse após um suspiro. – Me desequilibrei e cai.

– Não precisava me levar junto! Que caísse sozinho! – Winry exclamou revoltada.

Ed revirou os olhos e tentou chegar a margem, mas com um braço só estava bem difícil. Winry sentou-se na borda e ficou o observando.

– Se eu pedir você não vai me ajudar, não é? – ele perguntou irritado.

– Você sabe que eu ajudo, por mais que eu esteja zangada com você, eu sempre acabo ajudando – Winry disse estendendo a mão para ele.

– E vai consertar meu auto-mail? – Ed perguntou assim que se sentou ao lado dela.

– Eu já disse que não! – Winry disse revirando os olhos.

– Você mesma disse que sempre acaba ajudando – Ed disse emburrado.

– Mas nesse caso eu não vou ajudar! – Winry retrucou com convicção.

– Oh, garota teimosa! – Ed resmungou após um suspiro.

Winry sorriu docemente para ele, como sempre fazia para irritá-lo ainda mais.

– E eu não sei porque eu insisto em continuar ligando pra você para dar noticias quase sempre, mesmo quando o meu auto-mail está em perfeitas condições – Ed disse levantando-se.

– Espera um minuto – Winry começou a dizer confusa, mas Ed já estava indo em direção a Al e o chamando para voltar para casa antes que acabasse pegando um resfriado.

Sempre que Ed ligava era para reclamar de alguma coisa no auto-mail. Claro que depois dizia que poderia se virar até que fosse possível fazer uma revisão e que ela não precisava se abalar em ir até a Cidade Central.

Ela levantou-se e seguiu os irmãos Elric que conversam sobre alguma coisa mais a frente. Ed reclamava algo sobre ter que agüentar as piadas de Roy Mustang a todo segundo. Winry, no entanto, não prestava muita atenção. Ela tentava entender o que se passava pela cabeça do Elric mais velho, mas era praticamente impossível conseguir.

– Nós podíamos ir tomar um sorvete! – Al exclamou animado.

– Duas coisas, Al... Você não pode tomar sorvete e segundo SE EU TOMAR SORVETE ENSOPADO DESSE JEITO VOU MORRER POR CAUSA DE UMA PNEUMONIA! – Ed exclamou irritado.

– Tá bom, Nii-san, era só uma sugestão – Eu gosto de sorvete, apesar de não me lembrar do gosto muito bem.

– Al... – Winry o chamou fazendo com que os dois voltassem sua atenção para ela. – Nós ainda vamos tomar sorvete, os três juntos, como fazíamos quando éramos crianças.

– Pela primeira vez na vida, eu e a Winry concordamos em alguma coisa – Ed disse despreocupado enquanto continuava a andar. – Você vai ter o seu corpo de volta, eu prometo. E vamos logo antes que isso vire um abraço em grupo.

– Ah, Nii-san! – Al exclamou puxando o irmão e o abraçando com força, com tanta força que quase o matou sufocado.

– AHHHH! Eu sei, Al, eu sei, não precisa me matar! – Ed exclamou exasperado tentando se soltar. Winry sorriu observando-os. Talvez não precisasse entender o que acontecia, o que importava era que estavam ali, sempre, junto com ela.

O caminho de volta foi bem mais animado. Os três faziam planos do que iriam fazer quando Al recuperasse o corpo, e a lista já estava bem grande quando chegaram na casa de vovó Pinako.

– Winry, você poderia ir comprar algumas coisas para mim? – a senhora perguntou assim que eles entraram em casa. – Edward come mais que a boca, a dispensa está quase vazia, eu não sei como uma pessoa que como tanto pode ser tão pequena...

– QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PEQUENO QUE NÃO PODE SER VISTO NEM COM UMA LENTE DE AUMENTO??????? – Ed gritou revoltado antes de subir as escadas pisando duro.

– Eu vou, vovó, só vou tirar essa roupa molhada – Winry disse sorrindo.

– Você e o Ed andaram brincando por aí, foi? – Pinako perguntou desconfiada.

– Nós não somos mais crianças, vovó... – Winry falou após um suspiro.

– Não? Agem como se fossem – ela disse balançando os ombros.

– Vovó! – Winry exclamou nervosa. – Eu trocar de roupa, e vou logo comprar as coisas para a senhora.

Quando Winry voltou já estava anoitecendo. Al e Ed estavam conversando alguma coisa no quarto enquanto esperavam que vovó Pinako os chamasse para o jantar. Winry passou pelo quarto e ouviu as vozes dos irmãos pela porta entreaberta, conversavam algo sobre homúnculos, mas achou melhor passar direto e deixá-los com seus problemas.

Ela entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz. O auto-mail de Ed não estava mais sobre a mesa, muito possivelmente vovó Pinako já o havia consertado e Ed afobado como era já devia estar o usando. Foi quando olhou para a cama que viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Aproximou-se franzindo a testa e sentiu o coração disparar ao ver que era uma boneca. Igual a que Ed e Al haviam feito para ela quando ainda eram crianças.

Com as mãos trêmulas ela segurou o brinquedo e sorriu. Há muito a boneca que eles haviam feito havia se perdido. Den entrara no quarto, pegara a boneca e a enterrara em algum lugar. Winry lembrava-se de ter gritado muito com o cachorro, e depois de chorar até ficar com os olhos inchados.

Edward sempre dizia que podia fazer uma boneca nova, mas Winry retrucava falando que só queria uma igual a outra, e Edward afirmava que igual ele não saberia fazer.

Mas agora ele lhe dera outra de presente.

– Será que... Ele lembrou? – Winry murmurou ansiosa.

Ela deixou o quarto e foi em direção ao quarto de hospedes para falar com os dois, fez o movimento de que iria entrar, mas parou quando ouviu o seu nome.

– Nii-san, você não deveria ter preocupado a Winry – Al falava em um tom de censura. – Ela passou a noite acordada tentando consertar o seu auto-mail!

– Ela nunca ia descobrir o problema! – Ed riu um pouco. – Já que meu auto-mail não tinha problema nenhum, eu mesmo tirei a peça, e eu coloquei de volta depois, ela ficou procurando por um problema que não existia.

– Às vezes você me assusta – Al falou desgostoso.

– Que desculpa eu daria para vir até aqui? – Ed perguntou fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – "Oi, Winry, não aconteceu nada, apenas deu vontade de passar esse dia com você!", não dava para dizer isso!

– Por que não? – Al perguntou confuso.

– Porque não! – Ed retrucou aborrecido. – Melhor assim. É melhor que ela pense que eu só apareço por causa do meu braço quebrado.

– Você diz que ela é teimosa, mas você é bem pior do que ela – Al disse balançando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

– O que vale é que deu certo! – Ed disse satisfeito.

Winry segurou a maçaneta da porta sem saber o que fazer. Por um lado estava com vontade de matar Ed por ele tê-la deixado ficar a noite toda acordada em vão, por outro estava feliz por ele estar lá, afinal, ele havia lembrado, não dissera, mas ela sabia pelo presente e pelo plano torto para estar lá que ele havia lembrado.

Ela sorriu e se afastou. Não precisava ouvir mais nada. Já sabia o que precisava saber. Apertou a boneca mais contra o seu corpo. Os dias pelos quais passavam eram turbulentos, e momentos como aqueles era o que fazia Edward e Alphonse continuarem, tinha que continuar sorrindo para dar coragem a eles, e assim continuarem até finalmente iriam chegar a dias melhores.

– E esses dias vão chegar – Winry murmurou sorrindo.

**FIM**


End file.
